


Treasures

by yuto_da



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twins, Wedding Fluff, it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuto_da/pseuds/yuto_da
Summary: Sometimes Yuri did the most random of things.Yuri did a number of random things that killed Otabek on the inside but there were also a few things he did that Otabek simply adored.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hitting you with some good ol' OtaYuri fluff

Sometimes Yuri did the most random of things.

At times, Yuri cuddled into him and nuzzled his head into Otabek’s neck; be it because of the cold or because he was tired, Otabek never knew, however what he did know was that he died inside every time he did that.

Other times, Yuri would pull him by his arm to stand up and would wrap his slender arms around his neck. He’d smile at him and Otabek would instinctively wrap his arms around the younger male’s waist and pull him close and they’d just sway to some invisible music, their bodies pressed close and when Yuri would lean forward and press his forehead to Otabek’s and their breaths would mingle and Yuri would have this adoring look in his eyes and Otabek would just _melt inside_ , his love for the blonde male soaring to unbelievable heights.

Sometimes, when they’d be sitting down on the couch watching television, Yuri would take his hand and intertwining his pale one through his more tanned hand. He’d begin tracing the veins with his thumb and then he’d press down and slowly feel out every bone in Otabek’s hand and he wouldn’t have looked away once from the screen and the thought that Yuri had mapped his hand out so many times and could do it without looking _did things_ to Otabek and he tightened his grip on Yuri’s hand, surreptitiously pressing his other hand on his chest in a futile attempt to lessen the tightening he felt there.

Yuri did a number of random things that killed Otabek on the inside but there were also a few things he did that Otabek simply _adored._

One of them was the soft kisses they shared, their lips barely touching. And even though it was a simple press of lips, it always left Otabek breathless and he loved those types of kisses more than the passionate ones. There was something about the innocent kiss that had no lust or any sexual motive, it was just the two of them, together, in that moment that made Otabek press more into the kiss, loving when they pulled away for air, how breathless Yuri was, his pale cheeks flushed a bright pink. Kisses like those Otabek practically lived for and wouldn’t exchange them for _anything._

Another one was the times he’d wake up and Otabek would turn to face the side which his lover slept on and he wouldn’t find the male there and instinctively, he’d know where the blonde was. Otabek would rise from the bed and go to the kitchen and he’d lean on the doorframe and watch how Yuri’s hips would sway to the low volume music he played as he bent to remove the brownies from the oven -he always made brownies- and Otabek would smiled fondly.

The first time Otabek had woken up and not found Yuri by his side, he had been confused. He had searched for the blonde in their apartment and was surprised when he walked in the kitchen at 2AM and found his lover _making brownies_. He had asked the male what he was doing and had chuckled at how surprised Yuri had been to hear his voice, practically jumping ten feet into the air. The blonde had turned around and tried glaring at his lover but the effect was ruined by the small smile growing on his lips. Yuri had answered him with a simple, “ _couldn’t sleep,”_ and Otabek didn’t press any further. He simply walked to one of the kitchen counters and pressed his hand down on the counter before pushing down on them and raising himself to sit down on the counter, grabbing a brownie from one of the silver trays placed on any available space and munching on the dark brown treat. Otabek had been surprised by how delicious it was. And they stayed up till the sun rose, talking and making brownies till there weren’t any more surfaces to place the brownie filled trays on. Otabek had looked around at the mess in their kitchen and couldn’t help but laugh, not too loudly so as to wake the sleeping blonde on his lap. Otabek knew he had bits of brownie mix in his hair and in his clothes but he wasn’t bothered by it. Not in the slightest. Whenever Yuri couldn’t sleep, he’d wake up and make brownies and at some point, Otabek would wake up and he’d join the blonde and the two would stay up till the sun rose, talking about everything and nothing while eating homemade brownies. And it somehow became a thing, it became _their_ thing.

Otabek –along with a variety of things- loved Yuri’s hair. He loved how long it was and how silky it felt in his hand. He loved brushing the blonde locks with a comb and sometimes -if Yuri would let him- he would part the blonde locks and slowly braid Yuri’s hair, enjoying how the silky hair would twist and turn beneath his talented fingers and form a gorgeous braid. He rarely got the chance to braid Yuri’s hair but on the rare occasion that he would, he treasured it because no matter how much the blonde would complain about how his butt ached from sitting on the floor for too long, he always sat patiently till Otabek finished the braid and then he didn’t undo the braid; he would tie his hair up in a ponytail and show the beautifully – done braid to the whole world. Otabek loved the cocky look Yuri got when Victor or Yuuri would ask him who did his hair and Yuri would simply smirk and change the subject. Otabek _lived_ for that smirk.

 

                                                 ------------------------------------------------------------

 

Otabek had been pretty damn happy when he got married to Yuri.

The ceremony had happened in Russia in one of the local churches that Yuri’s grandfather and his late grandmother had gotten married at. All their friends and loved ones attend the ceremony and had all been witness to the couple vowing to treasure each other and love one another till their last breaths.

They had also been witness to Yuri tearing up when the simple yet gorgeous ring was placed on his finger and likewise on Otabek. They watched with tears in their eyes -just like Otabek and Yuri- as the priest declared them husband and husband and Otabek leaned forward and sealed it with a kiss.

After the wedding followed one of the craziest receptions any man had ever witnessed. The Russian silver-haired man and his Japanese lover had gotten drunk and had -somehow- managed to get a strip pole in the venue secured for the Altin’s reception. Things _rapidly_ escalated from there.

Christophe had -apparently- gotten into a fight with his boyfriend the day before and was depressed about it, which led to him drinking copious amounts of alcohol, which _then_ led to him, Victor and Yuuri engaging in a strip tease contest that intensified and left the three males barely clothed and grinding sensually on the silver pole –and each other- leaving the rest of the guests in mild shock and awe.

Otabek had expected Yuri to flip out and scream wildly at the trio but he didn’t, he just laughed it off and danced slowly with Otabek despite the fact that there was no slow music playing. The blonde had pulled his husband closer and leaned his head on the Kazakhstan man’s shoulder, whispering so only Otabek heard, “You’ve made me the happiest man alive,” and Otabek’s heart soared. He didn’t say anything back but he wrapped his arms around Yuri tighter. He didn’t say anything because he knew Yuri understood his silence. Their relationship wasn’t very vocal, but Yuri understood and loved that about Otabek. He didn’t express his affections through words but through his actions. That _was_ how they’d gotten engaged.

The Kazakhstan man had suddenly dropped onto one knee in front of Yuri and his grandfather and removed a black box from his suit pants. He’d only said two words, no unnecessary speech of how special Yuri was to him, no, he’d simply asked, “Marry me?” and that, to Yuri, was somehow more special than any speech could ever be.

 

 

                                                               -A few years later-

Marrying Yuri had been _one_ of the happiest moments of Otabek’s life but when they decided to have a child through a surrogate and had moved to a larger house and when they began painting the nursery and buying cribs, he’d been near ecstatic.

His true moment of ecstasy had come when they stood in the hospital with their twin boy and girl in their respective arms. They’d taken their beautiful baby children to their home and had placed them in their cribs and the two males stood there smiling down at their twin angels. Otabek had wrapped his arm around Yuri’s shoulder and pulled him to his side, bending down to place a kiss on Yuri’s head.

“They’re beautiful,” Yuri said in a low voice as to not disturb the twins. He moved closer into his husband’s side and wrapped his arm around Otabek’s waist as they stood there and watched their baby girl and boy sleeping peacefully in their cribs.

“They are,” Otabek said, “They look just like their father.” It was true. The twins had come out with light blonde hair that was identical to their father. The only gene they had that was Otabek’s were the dark blue eyes, a mixture of his and Yuri’s eye colour.

The twins coming into Otabek’s life was a blessing but so was their father and Otabek would treasure them both till the day he died.

 


End file.
